Ghost-Busted?
by President Cody
Summary: A year after the Gozar attack on New York, the team face what could be the end of the Ghostbusters forever.


Chapter 1

It had been a year since the attack on New York City by the demigod Gozer. Dr. Ray Stanz, Dr. Egon Spangler, Dr. Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore, had all but disbanded the Ghostbusters. The lawsuits from the city had become too much for the team to bear. "Are you sure you want to give this up?" Spangler asked Ray. "I don't see any other choice. The city hates us, and sightings of any ghouls and spooks have all but stopped. I really think it's time to move on." Ray sat back in his chair; the weight of the world could be seen on his shoulders. "I really hate to, but our city doesn't need the Ghostbusters any more." Egon could see the disappointment in his friends' eyes. They had worked so hard to build this business and now, he could see it crumbling before his eyes. "Well, what about Zed and Pete? Have you told them?" "No. Pete's out on a date with Dana and Zed hasn't come by since yesterday." Ray had tears in his eyes. "You think they will take it well?" inquired Egon. "Doubtful. I mean, we've been a team for a while. We've been through so much, all of us. I just don't know what I'm going to do now." Ray sat quietly and began to let his mind drift. Could he go back to school and teach? He did have a degree in the studies of parapsychology and psychology. He shook his head; he had never been much for teaching. Field work, that's where he was most happy, doing and obtaining results. "I just don't know."

"EGOOOOOON!" Janine called from downstairs. "SOMEONE'S ON LINE ONE!" Egon eyed his broken friend and picked up the phone. "Hello?" A voice, stern and authoritative spoke on the other end. "Is this Ghostbusters Headquarters?" Egon's eyes became narrow. "It used to be. We are no longer in business." "Pity" came the reply. "I have been hearing strange things from my basement and was curious to know if you guys could check it out." "Sorry" Egon said flatly. "I'd pay you what ever the fee may be…" "Sorr…" Ray had grabbed the phone from Spangler and was now talking to the voice on the other line. "We will be down there today. What's your address?" Ray jotted down the information and hung up the phone. "Ray! What in the world is wrong with you?" "Don't you see? This maybe what we need to get back in the game." Ray was already putting his uniform on. "Or it could be nothing. Ray, you need to face it. Ghostbusters is no more." "Egon…" Ray looked at his friend, "I need this. Now you can suit up and come with me, or you can stay here. Either way, I'm going." As Ray began to descend the fire pole as he had done so many times in the past, he felt a new surge of energy. The rush of sliding down the pole, jumping in the car and racing off, sirens blaring and lights flashing, the thrill of it all. He didn't care what Egon said. This was where he was meant to be, and he would keep it going as long as he could.

Chapter 2

"Peter, you know that I love you, but I have to know where you see this relationship going." Dana had blind sighted Peter. He loved her, yes, but, did he really see himself with her for the long haul. "Peter!" "I don't know Dana." Peter came off rather short. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so angry. Just know that I love you and that should be good enough for now." Dana didn't seem to relish the answer, but she decided not to push it. It had been a nice date for them and she didn't want to ruin it. "Ok. Look I have to be up early to get to rehearsal in the morning. Good night Dr. Venkman." "Good night Dana." As Peter was leaving, he saw some familiar flashing blue lights off in the distance. As the lights grew closer, so did the sound of the siren and Venkman knew immediately that it was the Ecto-1. "Get in Pete, we are going on a call." "Where's Spangs?" "Back at the firehouse. Come on man, let's go." Venkman climbed inside. "What's the call Ray?" "I don't know Pete, just a routine sweep of this place. Guy called and said he kept hearing something in his basement." "Did you bring the packs?" "Of course. Fresh traps too." Peter had never seen Ray so excited to go on a routine call. He had notice Ray had changed since Gozer, not a lot, but he seemed heavier, quieter. "Geeze Ray, did you drink a Mountain Dew before you left?" "Sorry Pete, I'm just excited." They screeched to a halt in front of a gate to the driveway to the address they had been given. "You sure this is the place?" Venkman asked. "Positive. Look…" The gate began to slowly open. As it creaked and inched its way open, a guard from the gatehouse a little further up the drive began to walk towards them, "Welcome gentleman." His nameplate partially obscured by the night shadows. "Yes" Ray began "We had a call." "The master is expecting you" the no-named guard said creepily. "Just follow the road up to the front of the house. Benedict will meet you there." "Thanks." As the duo drove slowly up the driveway, the house came fully into view. Pete rolled down his window to get a clearer view. A Victorian style mansion filled their vision. Ray steadily made his way to up the front steps as Venkman threw his uniform on. "Petey! You have to check out this door knocker." Peter rushed to join his friend. "Whoa!" Peter exclaimed. The door knocker was made of pure gold and in the shape of a gargoyle perched on a ring. "Fancy." Peter smirked. As Ray began to reach for it, the door suddenly swung open. "Welcome." The butler, Ray assumed, was dressed in a black tuxedo, with white gloves, white vest, black polished shoes with socks to match and a single red rose above his left breast pocket. "Yes, we are the Ghostbusters, are you Benedict?" "No" came the reply. "Master Benedict will be down momentarily to discuss the…happenings. You may call me Thomas." "Well," Ray began, "Can you tell us anything about these happenings?" Thomas looked annoyed at the question. "I think it's best Master Benedict tell you. Can I get you gentlemen anything?" "No, thank you" they both replied in unison. "Very well, I will let Master Benedict know you have arrived."

Chapter 3

"So, Ghostbusters is gone?" Winston had arrived and Egon had filled him in on what Ray had said earlier. "Likely." Egon responded. "Wow. I…I can't believe it. Why?" Winton was in disbelief. He had come to the job, just looking for a paycheck, but had become part of, he felt, the family. He had seen things, unexplainable things over the brief period he had been employed. Now, it looked like he would be moving on. "What am I supposed to do now?" "I don't know. This is a shock to us all. Ray did go on one last routine call; we can all talk about it when he gets back." "Where's Pete?" "Out with Dana I suppose. Date night, or something." The two sat in the upstairs firehouse kitchen. If the walls could talk, Egon thought to himself. The stories, the memories, but all of that was about to come to an end. He figured Ray would go and do more research on the paranormal and parapsychology. Peter would more than likely move to a TV host. Winston, well, Winston would try to get by on whatever came his way. Himself? There is a thought. "What WILL I do?" Egon sat back, his eyes drifted toward the ceiling, day dreaming. Always the academic, he had tons of experiments he wanted to do, just no time since Ghostbusters. He sighed. "Egon," Winston had startled his friend, "I don't think we are ready to give this up. Sure, we have some hard times, but come on man; we've built this thing from the ground level. We can't just abandon it because of petty stuff." Egon had shifted his position and was now leaning on the kitchen table, "Winston, look around you. We are broke, the city hates us, the EPA is suing us, there is little to no paranormal activity. We can't continue." Egon was now standing, with his fist pounding on the table. "Winston, I'm sorry, but we just can't keep the doors open. We have to let it go. When Ray gets back and Peter gets here, we can discuss how we are going to handle everything. But until further notice, Ghostbusters is no more."


End file.
